


Как всё началось

by Rebushko, WTF Guy Ritchie and CO 2021 (WTF_Guy_Ritchie_and_CO)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга WTF Guy Ritchie and CO 2021 [8]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Adventure, Don't copy to another site, Multi, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebushko/pseuds/Rebushko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Guy_Ritchie_and_CO/pseuds/WTF%20Guy%20Ritchie%20and%20CO%202021
Summary: Если спросить у них, как всё началось, каждый расскажет свою историю.
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo/Gaby Teller
Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга WTF Guy Ritchie and CO 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133888
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Guy Ritchie and CO 2021





	Как всё началось

Если спросить у Ильи, как всё началось, он бы отвёл взгляд и сказал, что ничего и не начиналось.

В Стамбуле наступила очередь Габи подвергаться пыткам. В отличие от электрического стула дорогого дяди Руди с настоящими болью и кровью, ей предстояло, скорее, театральное представление. Илья хмурился, пока вязал узлы на её запястьях и лодыжках. Знал бы Виктор Васильевич, где Курякин будет применять навыки, полученные у него на кружке юного альпиниста, в жизни бы не поверил. Точно не для того, чтобы связывать «пленную» «любовницу» «турецкого» «миллионера» «Омера Оскана». Много кавычек, много условностей. 

Не то чтобы Габи пленили (всё в рамках запланированной ловушки). Не такая уж она и любовница (считается ли один благосклонно разрешённый поцелуй в шею достаточным основанием?). Да и миллионы Оскана были заработаны на торговле пропавшими без вести узниками концлагерей. 

Он даже турком не был. И Омером Осканом тоже — досье Уэйверли изобличающе выдавало имя гауптштурмфюрера Удо Хирта на первой странице.

Чистой воды театр.

Илье предстояло разыгрывать чехословацкого мафиози, похитившего объект воздыхания Хирта. Габи успешно (не без советов Соло) смогла заинтересовать условно-бывшего нациста: за две недели она накормила Хирта интимными обещаниями, приправленными своей незапятнанной немецкой кровью и категоричными идеологическими высказываниями, ни разу не близкими самой Теллер. 

План был прост — выманить Хирта, пленить, передать суду. 

Соло утверждал, что план — полный идиотизм. 

Соло взял свои слова обратно и удивлённо присвистнул в рацию, когда с точки наблюдения передал сигнал — Хирт едет прямиком в ловушку, на двух машинах, прихватив с собой шестерых телохранителей.

— Шестеро, — фыркнул Илья.

— И вспотеть не успеешь, Большевик, — подтвердил по рации Соло. — Кажется, наш нацистский друг совсем потерял голову от фройляйн Кёлер.

Наполеон прервал передачу и ушёл в радиомолчание. По плану он должен был последовать за Хиртом и убедиться, что из загородного дома-ловушки не выйдет никто, кроме его напарников и связанного по рукам и ногам гауптштурмфюрера.

Илья потянул за верёвки. Узлы-обманки легко распускались, если с небольшим усилием развести запястья или лодыжки в стороны. Виктор Васильевич его такому не учил, личная разработка Курякина, отличника по боевой и политической подготовке.

К горлу подступал ком. У них был чёткий план, но Габи всё равно могла пострадать. Или Соло мог не успеть, и подручные Хирта расправились бы с Курякиным прежде, чем он уложил бы их всех. Однажды он уже отправил Габи в руки Винчигуэрра, и ничем хорошим это не кончилось. Илье не нравилось, что Габи снова пешка в очередной шпионской игре.

Илья мучился вдвойне от того, что это был его собственный план.

Он оглянулся на прислонённую к столу винтовку, словно хотел убедиться, что она никуда не пропала. Опустившись на колено, на всякий случай ещё раз проверил узлы на лодыжках Габи. Упрекнуть себя было не в чем, и Илья выпрямился, встречаясь, наконец, с напарницей взглядом.

— Когда начнётся стрельба...? — требовательно спросил Курякин, глядя на Габи.

— ...Скидываю верёвки и прячусь под стол, — в пятнадцатый раз за вечер ответила она с лёгким раздражением и повела плечами, удобнее устраивая связанные за спиной руки.

Массивный конторский стол, полностью закрытый со стороны входа, и сам по себе задержал бы несколько револьверных пуль, но Курякин заранее заботливо укрыл его изнутри куском листовой стали. Для верности.

— И не высовываешься, — в пятнадцатый раз добавил Илья.

Он взглянул на свою руку, напряжённо сжал и разжал кулак, чувствуя подступающий тремор. Габи подалась вперёд, вытянула связанные по щиколотки ноги и захватила между колен ногу Ильи.

— Не смей за меня волноваться. Делай, что должен, — медленно произнесла она. 

По её коже бежали мурашки, из приоткрытого окна тянуло прохладой. Габи поймала взгляд Ильи, снизу вверх, но её позиция совсем не казалась слабой или уязвимой. Илья в её глазах видел только спокойствие и уверенность, которых ему сейчас недоставало. Он качнулся вперёд, касаясь лбом её лба и медленно выдохнул.

— Я спрячусь под стол. — тихо и спокойно произнесла Габи. — Я возьму револьвер. Я выйду только тогда, когда услышу команду от тебя или Наполеона. 

— Дурацкий был план, — выдохнул Илья.

— Это был твой план, и он пока работает, — заметила Габи. — Ты не дашь меня в обиду.

Она потянулась всем телом вверх и поймала губами его сухие губы. Он отчаянно ответил на этот адреналиновый поцелуй. Накрыл тёплыми ладонями замёрзшие плечи, чуть сжал, согревая. В Риме то и дело кто-то мешал им коснуться друг друга, стоило сразу похитить Габи и закончить со всеми недомолвками, подумалось Илье. 

Поцелуй углублялся, из отчаянно-беспокойного превращаясь в горячий и мокрый. Габи прихватила зубами нижнюю губу Ильи, зализала мелкую сухую трещинку в уголке, впустила в рот его язык. Илья провёл ладонями выше, обнял хрупкую шею, лицо и, почувствовав, как колени Габи сильнее стискивают его ногу в попытке придвинуться ближе, притереться, в спешке отстранился.

— Узлы развяжешь, — шумно вдохнул Курякин. — Нет времени новые вязать.

Он снова коснулся лбом её лба. Во дворе захлопали дверцы машин. 

— Готовы к пыткам, господин Воржишек? — улыбнулась Габи.

Илья вернул улыбку, немного грустную, кивнул и потянулся за винтовкой. На окне морзянкой заплясал свет фонарика — Соло тоже был на месте. Габи прокашлялась и громко взвизгнула, изображая ужасы переносимых пыток. За окном раздалися шум топота и короткие выкрики приказов.

Представление началось.

* * *

Если спросить у Габи, как всё началось, она бы только вздохнула и спрятала глаза за непроницаемо-тёмными стёклами очков.

Берлинская погоня от Курякина повторилась в ноябре, но в этом шоу в роли Берлина был Мадрид, а в роли Курякина — сепаратисты из Бааса, сбежавшие в Испанию после свержения своего режима в Ираке и крайне недовольные посягательством А.Н.К.Л. в свои дела.

Миссия Габи была простой: привезти Курякина и Соло к дому, где укрылись революционеры, дождаться, пока Соло выкрадет пакет с планами и указаниями Мишеля Афляка, лидера просирийской ветви Бааса, и увезти напарников к точке передачи документов.

Просто всё оказалось только в теории. Сепаратисты охраняли указания товарища Афляка как самое драгоценное сокровище. Не сработала ни одна обманка, и прорываться пришлось с боем. И вот теперь Курякин без сознания лежал на заднем сидении, с огромной шишкой на затылке, Соло отстреливался, опасно высунувшись из окна «Форда» чуть ли не по пояс, а Габи лавировала на чистой интуиции по незнакомым мадридским улицам. Их маршрут для отхода быстро перекрыли, так что пришлось импровизировать. 

Ливень удачно выгнал большую часть прохожих с улиц, поэтому Соло стрелял, не жалея патронов и не тратя времени на точное прицеливание. Мокрые асфальт и брусчатка скользили под шинами, уменьшали сцепление. На одном особенно резком повороте голова Ильи глухо стукнула об дверцу. Габи с болью в сердце мысленно попросила прощения, но темпа не сбросила. Вода заливала лобовое стекло, и дворники еле справлялись. Незнакомые улицы под серым, затянутым тучами небом, стали ещё и едва видимыми.

Наполеон опустился на сиденье, торопливо закрутил ручкой, поднимая стекло. Бесполезный револьвер без патронов грохнулся на пол ему в ноги. Соло зашарил в бардачке, нашёл карту, прищурился, пытаясь прочитать под дождём хоть один указатель и сориентироваться.

Габи бросила на него быстрый взгляд. Под холодным ноябрьским дождём у Соло промокли волосы, плечи и рукава пиджака, ворот свитера. Если не оторвутся сейчас же и не отправятся в тепло, у неё будет один пришибленный напарник и один насквозь простуженный.

— Налево, — скомандовал Наполеон, разобравшись наконец с картой. 

Габи резко выкрутила руль. Проулок, в который завёл её Соло, был узким и явно пешеходным. В зеркале заднего вида она заметила, как из трёх преследовавших её «Пежо» два скользнули за ней, а третий не вписался в поворот и смачно вмазался в угол дома. Габи мрачно усмехнулась. Подумать только, а ведь когда-то такое зрелище могло её напугать. 

— Теперь направо.

Ещё один резкий поворот. Габи дёрнула ручник, пуская Форд в занос, шины мерзко завизжали на мокром асфальте. Это была новая четырёхполосная дорога, идеально ровная, не слишком подходящая для погони, но у Габи был план.

Она рванула руль влево, бросаясь на встречную полосу, и повысила передачу. Дело было за внимательностью и мастерством. В такой ситуации сложно избежать столкновения за счёт высокой скорости встречного движения и фар, слепящих глаза. Габи стиснула зубы и снова дёрнула рычаг, поднимая передачу. Наполеон молчал, и Габи была ему за это очень благодарна. Ей нужна была вся концентрация, чтобы вывезти их от преследования.

Влево. Вправо. Влево. Вправо.

Габи маневрировала во встречном потоке, в ушах шумело от напряжения. Вторая машина преследователей попыталась повторить её манёвры и со всей скорости въехала в другой автомобиль. Нужно, наверное, будет потом поинтересоваться, были ли гражданские жертвы. 

Нет, не нужно. Габи не интересно. Габи должна вывезти напарников.

Новая дорога вела к причудливой шоссейной развязке на окраине города. Габи вывела машину со встречной полосы, повернулась к Соло и кивнула на заднее сиденье:

— Держи его.

Наполеон вздёрнул брови, осознав, что она задумала. Но не стал спорить. Он с трудом протиснулся на заднее сиденье, усадил Илью, кое-как сгруппировав, и сам свернулся. Габи шумно выдохнула и перехватила крепче руль.

«Форд» поднимался в гору на второй уровень развязки. Испанские инженеры строили её не для сумасшедших шпионских гонок, поэтому ограждения, в большинстве своём, были металлические, а не бетонные. Габи дёрнула рычаг трансмиссии, вжала в пол педаль газа, «Форд» взревел оборотами двигателя и с жутким лязгом снёс ограждение. Габи подобрала колени, прижала локти и подбородок к груди. Ей достанется больше всех. 

Полёт длился не больше трёх секунд. Передний бампер «Форда» принял на себя второй удар — уже об землю — и окончательно отвалился. Предплечья Габи столкнулись с рулём со всей силой прыжка и онемели от болевого шока. Колено соскользнуло, ударилось о подбородок, рот быстро заполнила слюна вперемешку с кровью. 

Последнее, что заметила Габи, прежде чем потеряла сознание — срывающаяся вслед за ней с дороги последняя машина сепаратистов. С высоты примерно в двадцать метров «Пежо» сорвался в полёт, перелетел через их «Форд», уткнулся передним бампером в гравийную насыпь и перевернулся на крышу.

Габи очнулась на пассажирском сидении, когда Соло остановил машину у двора, являвшегося точкой назначения. Дождь закончился. Хромая, Соло вышел из «Форда» с папкой разведданных, бросил в заранее условленный мусорный бак, трижды коротко позвонил в дверь и направился обратно к машине.

Габи вытянула руки. Кажется, кости были целы, но запястье на левой руке нужно было вправить. Во рту было сухо и явственно ощущался привкус крови. Кажется, она прикусила язык. Габи тяжело сглотнула, повернула на себя зеркало заднего вида. На подбородке и губе наливался огромный синяк. Попробовала пошевелить ногами — колени были целы. Легко отделалась.

Илья на заднем сидении по-прежнему лежал без сознания. Габи потянулась к нему рукой, нашла запястье. Пульс бился ровно. Габи попыталась измерить, но поняла, что забыла, сколько должно быть в норме. Пульс был, и этого сейчас было достаточно.

Нашарив на ощупь ручку, Габи открыла дверь и вышла навстречу Соло. Видимых повреждений на нём не было.

— Ты как? — хрипло от сухости во рту спросила Габи.

— Чудом, — ответил Соло.

Он осторожно коснулся ладонями её лица, невесомо коснулся пальцами синяка, осмотрел руки, ноги. Взялся за повреждённое запястье.

— Будет больно, — предупредил Наполеон.

Габи кивнула и стиснула зубы. Соло резко потянул, ставя кости на место. Перед глазами вспыхнуло ослепительно белым, Габи коротко мучительно всхлипнула, но боль почти сразу притупилась, заменилась ноющей пульсацией.

Дрожа, она сделала шаг вперёд, утыкаясь лицом в плечо Наполеона. Ледяная промокшая насквозь ткань пиджака коснулась кожи, приятно охладив синяк. Габи почувствовала, как руки Наполеона медленно скользят по её спине, от лопаток до ягодиц. Несмотря на сырость, по телу разлилось горячее тепло.

Габи отняла лицо от пиджака, они с Наполеоном потянулись навстречу друг другу, сталкиваясь губами, зубами, языками. Поцелуй вышел отчаянным и смазанным, Соло трясло от холода, Габи от боли и стресса. Наполеон подхватил её чуть ниже ягодиц и приподнял над асфальтом, прижимая к себе всем телом. Габи всхлипнула и обхватила ладонями его лицо, обвела большими пальцами мокрые ресницы. 

Поцелуй закончился так же быстро, как начался. Они одновременно повернулись к «Форду», где на заднем сидении всё ещё лежал без сознания Илья.

— Думаю, пора отвезти Большевика к костоправу, — выразил их общую мысль Наполеон.

Они вернулись в машину. Соло сел за руль, Габи — назад к Илье. Уложила его голову себе на колени, очертила пальцем шрам на виске. 

Габи подумала, что должна чувствовать вину. Но не чувствовала.

* * *

Если спросить у Наполеона, как всё началось, он бы уверенно сказал, что так было всегда.

Предрождественская суета застала их снова в Риме. Вычурная шпионская легенда досталась только Габи, которая теперь звалась сестрой Валентиной и служила в Ватиканской апостольской библиотеке, заменяя приболевшую престарелую сестру Изабеллу. Наполеону и Илье Уэйверли выдал по новому имени, десятку полевых наблюдателей и посадил координировать слежку за всеми въездами и выездами в город. Были основания считать, что грядущее присвоение Украинской грекокатолической церкви статуса верховного архиепископства могло быть сорвано террактом в самом сердце Ватикана. Риторический вопрос, кому мешала Украинская церковь и кто мог додуматься до взрывов в центре мирового католицизма, неловко повис на брифинге с Уэйверли.

Наполеон помнил, как тогда задеревенела спина Большевика. Илья замер, не шевелясь. По шее начинал разливаться багровый румянец. Его тихая невыраженная ярость была понятна: одно дело — в составе спецгруппы защищать интересы Советского Союза, другое дело — сорвать потенциальную операцию собственных коллег. 

— Никто не выдвигает никаких обвинений, мистер Курякин, — заверил их тогда Уэйверли. — Более того, могу вас заверить, что все операции с вашим участием утверждаются непосредственно Кремлём. Если наш потенциальный террорист из Советов, его деятельность явно не одобряется вашим руководством.

Илью это явно не успокоило. И пока Габи собирала ватиканские слухи и следила за мельчайшими изменениями в его консервативном укладе, Наполеону достался Курякин, взвинченный на двести процентов. 

И хотя задание их, в кои-то веки, закончилось успешно и без проволочек, а задержанные террористы оказались гражданами Югославии, напряжённая спина Курякина ещё не один день мозолила глаза Соло. 

— Ты веришь в Бога, Илья? — спросил его Наполеон одним из тех вечеров, когда они безбожно прохлаждалась в отеле в ожидании Габи, которая, по легенде, должна была отбыть из Ватикана только в Рождество, уступив место сестре Изабелле.

Курякин на его вопрос коротко процедил, не отрывая глаз от шахмат:

— Гагарин в космос летал, Бога не видел.

«Моя ж ты жертва пропаганды», печально подумал Соло и поймал себя на том, что другого ответа от Большевика не ждал, а если бы получил — был бы крайне разочарован.

А Илья внезапно продолжил:

— У нас всё по-другому, не как у вас. Это вы ходите в церковь по расписанию, как на светскую встречу. У нас ходят каяться.

Ладья замерла в его ладони. Илья не торопился со следующим шагом.

— У нас, — выделил Соло, — ходят в церковь как к мозгоправу, наверное. Или от одиночества. Я видел разное.

— Ну вот и всё, — также неожиданно сменил тон Илья. — Зачем дворцы-то золотые строить? Деньги деть некуда? Нет Бога, я сказал. А голодающие в Африке есть. И сельское хозяйство. И космос. А Бог — это сказочка для тех, кто ищет защиты. И молитвы ему работают как самоубеждение, в лучшем случае.

— Меня ты защищаешь, — хмыкнул Соло. — Хочешь, помолюсь тебе?

Илья резко поднялся, навис над Наполеоном грозной тучей. 

— Ну ладно тебе, я пошутил, — примирительно вскинул руки Соло. 

За время их работы он слишком привык к таким переменам настроения, чтобы всерьёз реагировать на угрозы Ильи. Знал, что за ними ничего не последует — Илья контролировал себя гораздо лучше, чем ему хотелось показать. В худшем случае, он пару часов не будет разговаривать с Наполеоном или одарит его странным медленным оценивающим взглядом, от которого у Соло пересыхало во рту. Не более. 

Вот и теперь грозный взгляд сменился на тот самый. Оценивающий.

— И о чём бы ты мне помолился? — медленно спросил Илья.

Наполеон закатил глаза.

— О защите сирых и убогих. Сам подумай.

Лёгкий намёк на улыбку пробежал по губам Ильи и пропал.

— Об этом меня просить не надо. Работа такая.

— И о чём бы ты тогда хотел, чтобы я тебе помолился, Большевик? 

Вопрос вылетел раньше, чем Соло успел подумать о последствиях. Он откровенно нарывался, сам не понимал, на что. Нащупывал ту грань, за которой должен был прятаться настоящий Илья, не зашоренный самоконтролем и приказами. 

— Чего бы я хотел? — уточнил Илья.

— Я не об этом спросил, — хмыкнул Соло.

Ладони Ильи осторожно опустились ему на плечи. Наполеон шумно выдохнул. Допрыгался. Хотя «поцелуй в ушко» вроде бы делается иначе.

На лице Ильи на секунду промелькнуло сомнение и тут же исчезло. Он качнулся вперёд, и его губы прижались к губам Наполеона в коротком, совершенно невинном поцелуе. Ладно, Соло этого не ждал. И не знал, что хотел. Но в голове мгновенно зашумела кровь, Наполеон стиснул отвороты куртки Ильи, притягивая ближе и углубляя поцелуй. Илья приоткрыл рот, впуская его язык. Ладони с плеч переместились в волосы, перебирая, лаская. 

Илья громко выдохнул и первым отстранился.

— Знал бы, что до этого дойдёт, — тихо сказал Соло, — почаще бы вёл с тобой религиозные беседы. 

Илья возмущённо закатил глаза и отвернулся. 

* * *

Если спросить у Уэверли, как всё началось, то любому, кто решился бы задать такой вопрос, вряд ли бы удалось дожить до следующего дня.

Уэверли никогда не работал полевым агентом, после службы в армии и ранения его работа быстро превратилась из боевых действий в тактические. Он был мозгом операций, а не мускулами, часто даже не находился в одной стране с подчинёнными агентами. О его связи с А.Н.К.Л. знало человек пять в Ми-6 и едва ли столько же за пределами организации (включая бывшего премьер-министра, нынешнего и королеву). 

Тем обидней было похищение — подумать только, его похитил и пытался расколоть собственный коллега. На его месте Уэверли тоже что-то бы заподозрил, если бы узнал, что кто-то из старшего офицерского состава регулярно выезжает за пределы Великобритании, а прямое начальство отказывается даже выслушать подозрения.

Картина, которую Уэверли увидел, когда очнулся в больнице с сотрясением мозга, изрядно умилила и повеселила его.

Мисс Теллер с выражением вселенской скорби на лице сидела на стуле у его койки. Курякин стоял за её спиной, положив ладонь на плечо. Левее, у окна, пристроился Соло с такой печальной миной, какой Уэверли у него никогда ранее не замечал.

— Джентльмены. Леди. — прохрипел Уэверли.

Габи встрепенулась. Илья машинально шагнул было вперед, но Соло придержал его за локоть. Курякин даже не огрызнулся в ответ.

Уэверли прикрыл глаза. О неуставных отношениях всех троих он прекрасно знал и нисколько не собирался вмешиваться. Пока работа продвигалась, ему было плевать, кто там с кем и кого. Но от ощущения заботы, которое невесомо витало вокруг этой троицы, сводило зубы.

— Если вы достанете мне сигару, — продолжил Уэверли, — гарантирую всем троим неделю отпуска. Ну, может, день. Или два. 

Соло хмыкнул:

— Обожаю ваши гарантии, Уэверли. Постарайтесь, пожалуйста, больше не пропасть — чтобы вас достать, нам пришлось ехать из Будапешта.

— Безусловно, на всю Великобританию больше некому было меня спасти. Надеюсь, свои дела в Будапеште вы успели закончить?

Курякин начал доклад. Уэверли не сомневался, что они уже проверили палату на прослушку. Если нет — всем четверым пора на пенсию. 

И Уэверли даже было несколько приятно, что это именно он их всех собрал.


End file.
